Touch me
by SamBelle
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione spend some time at the Burrow before the big family reunion. One afternoon the group is extremely bored, and Ginny suggests a game of touching...


**A/N: This is just a random one-shot that I came up with in the process of forcing myself to write something for my WIP in the one hour of free time that I had. It started out funny with a potential for smut but turned all soppy and fluffy. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

 **PS. I wrote a sort of sequel to this in my other fic called If You Just Believe (chapter 7).**

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room at the Burrow, bored out of their minds. It was too warm to go outside, nobody wanted to play board games any more, the twins were at the shop, and everybody else was sleeping. They were spending a few weeks at the Burrow for the Weasley Family Reunion. The rest of the family, thankfully, would be staying at the nearest inn. Not everybody was there yet, today was the day before the official reunion starts, and therefore they were all very bored.

"I'm bored" Harry complained in his most Dudley-like voice.

"Yeah, we heard you the first hundred times mate" Ron said sarcastically, getting up to go fetch something to drink.

"I can feel my IQ melting from heat and boredom" said Hermione from her spot on the sofa.

Ginny's eyes lit up as a dangerous smile spread across her lips. "I have an idea" she said. "Harry, are you sure my parents are asleep?" she asked. He nodded, so she continued. She explained that the girls on her team gossip a lot and read all these cheesy magazines. Last week, they discussed this new game where you blindfold your boyfriend or husband and place their finger(s) on a random spot on your body and they have to guess what body part it is. They aren't allowed to move their fingers more than 3cm to guess.

"That all seems good and dandy,Gin, but Ron is most definitely going to win" Harry said with certainty. At that moment, Ron came back with four glasses of pumpkin juice. "Win what?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny explained the whole thing again.

"And what makes you think that I will win?" Ron asked Harry.

"I've seen the way you look at her mate" he said, nodding to Hermione,"I just know you will win."

Eventually, because they still had nothing better to do, they all agreed to play, but more just to prove that Ron will win, although Ron was still doubtful. Ginny ran to her room and returned with a pair of blindfolds at an alarming speed, causing Ron and Hermione to laugh, and Harry to blush. Harry was up first. Once Ginny was satisfied that he couldn't see anything, she placed his right index finger on her left kneecap.

"Umm, okay. The skin feels rough, so I'm gong to guess elbow?" Harry said hesitantly. "Honestly Harry, were you even trying?" Hermione asked him as she placed the blindfold over Ron's eyes. "You ready?" she asked him. He nodded. "Remember, nothing dirty. We are still in the living room" said Harry. Hermione could see Ron's ears turning red.

She took a deep breath and led her husband's hand to touch the tip of her nose. She held her breath, knowing that her exhale would be a dead give away. Ron frowned but kept his hand perfectly still. "Nose?" he asked, doubt lacing his voice. "Yes" Hermione exhaled, kissing his hair as she slid the blindfold up.

For Harry's turn, Ginny put is finger in her belly button, which was quite obvious. Lucky for Harry, he guessed correctly. Hermione placed Ron's finger in the space between her two collarbones and waited. Once again he got it right. Ginny looked gob-smacked, but Harry simply smiled. "Told you so" he whispered. The next few rounds continued, Ron answering correctly every time. Ginny placed Harry's finger on her ribs, foot, wrist and forehead, of which Harry got foot and wrist right. Hermione put Ron's finger on her hip, shoulder, the skin behind her ear( Hermione had to use her right hand to keep the hair away), and Ginny's upper back. Even Harry was flabbergasted when he got the last one right. "How the bloody hell?" was all Harry could get out.

Ron explained that three (okay, maybe four) things gave away the fact that is wasn't Hermione's back. Firstly, Hermione's back was skinnier, because she was still struggling to regain the weight she lost while they were on the run. Second, it didn't smell like Hermione. Third, which Harry thought was the most impressive one, the heartbeat's didn't match. The last one, which wasn't exactly a fact, was that Ron knew Hermione's heart would speed up if he was touching her.

For the last round, Ginny placed Harry's finger in the palm of her hand, and Hermione put Ron's finger over the scar beneath her belly button. She gasped when he softly pressed his lips to her warm skin after answering.

In the end, Harry scored 4 out of 7 and Ron scored 7 out of 7. "Okay, how did you all know that I would win?" Ron asked them. Harry told him that the reason he doesn't notice what's going on around him is because his mind is permanently focused on Hermione.

Ginny started explaining that the reason he won was the same reason that he and Hermione worked as a couple. They both had their insecurities; Hermione's about being hurt or failing, Ron's for not being good enough or not being seen. "You know what it feels like when people don't cater to your needs, so you do everything to make sure Hermione's needs are taken care of. She knows what it's like to be hurt, so she makes sure she doesn't hurt you. You both care about each other so much, and make sure that the other one knows that by showing it in every possible way." Ginny explained.

She continued by saying that after the war, Hermione was too badly injured to do anything more intimate that snogging or touching, so Ron will obviously know her body better. "Harry and I know we love each other, our love was formed and sealed by all this intensity of the war, it didn't develop slowly and gently like yours. We got married very fast and impulsively, just like our love for each other. We don't have to take care of each other or remind the other person that we still love them. We are there for each other but we aren't as gentle or attentive. You two have to take care of each other and be soft and kind. Our love is an immediate and deep passion, where you build up with an intensity that becomes passion, and that works for you. You two need each other in a different way than Harry and I, but in the end one love isn't better or greater than the other" she finished., giving her husband a quick kiss.

Ron and Hermione were clearly surprised by the sincerity and truth in Ginny's words, and Ron softly traced his hand over Hermione's thigh to grip the hand lying in her lap. Hermione smiled at Ginny, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. "Guess you beat the teaspoon after all" she whispered to him.


End file.
